


TWD Drabbles 01-10 for 100-in-100

by Severina



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten drabbles written for prompts at LJ's 100-in-100 community.  Daryl/Beth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TWD Drabbles 01-10 for 100-in-100

01\. **Prompt: Watermelon**  
Daryl/Beth, Post Season Four, Beth was never kidnapped la la la

It takes Daryl a moment to place the taste. Then he gets it, and it puts him in mind of long summer days, sitting on the back porch with his bare feet in the dirt and the sweet juice running from his chin to drip onto the dry ground.

"You get some new lip gloss or somethin'?" he asks, pulling back. "On that last run?"

Beth's brow crinkles when she looks at him. "No," she says around a laugh. "Why?"

Daryl frowns, licks his lips. The taste is still there. 

But he'd better kiss her again, just to be sure.

**

02\. **Prompt: blue sky**  
Daryl, Post Season Four

He hates the walls. Hates the houses bumping up next to each other, porches that are barely an arms breadth apart. Hates the sound of footsteps that he can't immediately identify. 

He stretches out in the backyard and watches the sky. Wide open spaces as far as he can see. Freedom, out there. 

He was nothing, before. His family made him something. _She_ made him something. Now he doesn't know what he is, besides lost.

He blocks out the daylight with his arm but it still flickers against his closed eyelids. The blue is the same shade as her eyes.

**

03\. **Prompt: picnic**  
Daryl/Beth, Post Season Four, Beth was never kidnapped la la la

"Canned beets, applesauce, two raw potatoes, chocolate sauce, and half a jar of sauerkraut," Daryl said. He finished rooting through the bag, scrubbed a hand over his beard. He wanted to make Beth happy, but… "Ain't exactly traditional."

"We can roast the potatoes over the fire and use the other things for sides," Beth said with a grin. "It sounds perfect to me, Daryl."

Daryl shrugged, hefted the bag. "It's your picnic."

"Yours too," Beth said. "It's up to you to figure out what to do with the chocolate sauce."

This whole picnic idea suddenly sounded a whole lot better.

**

04\. **Prompt: wait for me**  
Daryl/Beth, Season Four, Beth was never kidnapped la la la

Beth barely sees the car before it's upon her, headlights out, cruising in the dark. She fades back into the shadows of the trees, hyper-alert to the shuffle-step of a walker somewhere behind her, and tightens her grip on her knife until the vehicle cruises by, unaware. She spins and takes out the walker without a moment to spare, lurching down to one knee when her bad ankle gives out on her.

She winces at the crashing sounds coming from the funeral home.

Wait for me by the road, Daryl said. 

She wants to hobble in, help. But she waits.

**

05\. **Prompt: laughter**  
Daryl/Beth, Post-"Alone"

The first time her bolt pierces the makeshift target, Beth laughs and throws her arms victoriously in the air. She snorts and chuckles when he loses his footing and stumbles into the stream, and the chuckles become squeals of surprise when she joins him a moment later. Her smile is a little wistful when they come across the field of wildflowers, but she giggles and beams up at him when he breaks off a flower and tucks it behind her ear.

He can fight long as he has to, but it's the sound of her laugh that keeps him going.

**

06\. **Prompt: swinging**  
Beth, Post-"Still", AU

Beth has just buried her knife in the walker's skull when the car hits her broadside. She stumbles back onto the road, her already strained ankle crumbling beneath her; watches her weapon skitter across the pavement. She's scrambling to her feet when the hand covers her mouth and the sickly scent envelopes her.

She awakens in the dark, breathes shallowly until she gets a sense of where she is. Trunk. Unbound. She feels carefully through the cramped space until her hand touches smooth metal; clenches the pipe tight. 

If she's going to go out, she's going to go out swinging.

**

07\. **Prompt: crystal blue persuasion**  
Daryl/Beth, "Alone", funeral home was never overrun la la la

"Daryl."

Daryl shifts uncomfortably on the bench. "Already told ya no."

"But this one's much better with harmony."

He shifts his gaze from the piano keys to her face, and finds himself unable to look away from the upturn of her lips, her cornflower hair and her wide unblinking blue eyes. And it's not like she ever asks for anything from him.

The garbled noise coming out of his mouth sounds like a dying frog next to Beth's beautiful voice, but when she smiles and leans her head on his shoulder during the chorus the embarrassment is all worth it.

**

08\. **Prompt: one thousand promises**  
Daryl, "Alone"

He's never begged or bargained. Begging don't change things. Bargaining don't do nothing but reveal your weak spots. The only person he can rely on is himself. He makes his own fate, and nobody's gonna help him. Life with Merle and his old man taught him that.

But as Daryl runs down the road, he begs. As his chest heaves for every strained breath, he pleads. For the first time in his life, he offers up a deal. He repeats the promise with every pounding step on the pavement.

If God just lets him find Beth safe, he'll do anything. 

** 

09\. **Prompt: it's gotta be the brain**  
Daryl/Beth, Post-"Still"

The walker staggers out from between the trees; one moment Daryl is smirking at something Beth is saying, the next he is stumbling, his arm pinned and the geek's rank breath in his face, jaw threateningly close. He fumbles with his knife, managing only a glancing blow off the thing's cheek before the walker suddenly sags against him, lifeless.

He wipes a shaking hand on his chin, glances at Beth as she sheathes her own knife. "Thanks."

Her eyes dart toward a rustle in the underbrush. "Think there's more."

As they fade slowly back, he lets Beth take the lead. 

**

10\. **Prompt: mud and gravel**  
Daryl/Beth, Post Season Four, Beth escaped from Grady la la la

Later, they'll tell him that he dropped his bow and ran. 

But Daryl doesn't remember crossing the mud-soaked courtyard; doesn't remember the squelch of the slop beneath his boots or the hard gravel digging into his knees when he dropped to the ground. He only remembers Beth shuddering in his arms, her heart beating rabbit-fast against his chest. He remembers the way her fingers clutched desperately at his shoulders, and the tears sparkling in her eyes, and the way her smile drove away the rainclouds. He remembers the taste of her lips.

He remembers promising never to let her go.


End file.
